1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to swimming pools, and more particularly to an improved method of erecting a swimming pool.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art discloses several swimming pool structures and methods of erecting swimming pool structures. Some below-ground swimming pools are essentially poured concrete which tend to be very expensive. Other aboveground and below-ground swimming pool structures comprise wall sections made of metal or glass fiber reinforced plastic materials. While these pool structures are less expensive than poured concrete pool structures, all such structures conventionally have used metal fasteners, i.e. nuts and bolts, for fastening the wall sections together and metal members for supporting and securing the pool wall in position. All of these metal parts are subject to corrosion. The weakest link in conventional pools are these metal elements; these metal elements eventually may cause the pool structure to fail.
The erection of a below-ground swimming pool has also been relatively complex. Once the excavation is completed, forms must be positioned for pouring a concrete pool. The side wall erection of those pools comprising wall sections includes connecting the panels together which is traditionally done by hand, using nuts and bolts and conventional wrenches, positioning and securing the pool sections in proper position which includes both correctly positioning the wall sections relative to the pool bottom and positioning the wall sections both with regard to the proper altitude relative to the grade at the top of the pool and attitude relative to the vertical. Conventionally stakes, rods, bricks and blocks and both interior and exterior bracing are necessary to hold the pool walls in position while pouring the pool bottom, back filling between the excavation and the pool wall, and pouring the coping and deck. Such an erection process is exacting, time consuming and requires considerable labor, both skilled and unskilled, besides a great number of stakes and a considerable amount of lumber for bracing.
Conventionally, above-ground and below-ground swimming pools are of an entirely different nature. The provision of a pool structure which can be erected both above and below ground gives pool manufacturers new versatility, possibility resulting in increased volume and lower manufacturing costs.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved swimming pool structure which can be both used above and below ground. It is desirable to provide an improved swimming pool structure which completely eliminates all elements which are susceptible to rust, corrosion, or rot. It is desirable to provide a swimming pool structure that can be more easily erected. It is also desirable to provide a swimming pool structure which can be sold as a kit which includes essentially all of the materials necessary to erect the pool. It is further desirable to provide a swimming pool structure and method of erecting the same which minimizes the time and labor required to erect the pool. It is finally desirable to provide such a swimming pool structure which can be manufactured and sold competitively with pools of conventional structure.